Senkahime
| image = | status =Alive | birthdate =August 12th | age =26 | gender =Female | height =5'11" | weight =132 lbs | blood type =AB+ | hometown = Kumogakure | homecountry = Land of Lightning | livingcountry = Land of Lightning | affiliation = Kumogakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team =??? | partner = | previous partner = | family = | clan = | clanbranch = | rank =Kage | classification =Raikage | reg =KON-020 | academy =8 | chunin =9 | jonin =9 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Steel Release | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | tailedbeast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = Water Release Lightning Release Steel Release | jutsu ='All Basic Techniques''' Killing Intent True Shadow Clone True Shadow Clone: Violence Stolen Steel: Steel Explosion Stolen Steel: Steel Samurai Creation Steel Release: Steel Golem Steel Release: Nightbringer TBA | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} , also known as , is the current , of the Village Hidden in the Clouds, located in the . Born as nothing more then an aspiring , she inherited the Steel Release bloodline from her father, which gave her great versatility in combat. Senkahime would often find herself segregated from her other classmates, due to her strange aspirations to become Raikage. Many of her classmates would often tell her that a 'girl' could not become the leader of her village. She took these insults as a challenge, and she pushed herself to become the Raikage of the Hidden Cloud Village. Background Senkahime’s parents were the average shinobi’s. Skilled in their own right and trained to defend their village. Her father had once been a prime candidate for the position of Head Ninja, a position only found in Kumogakure, and the only individual with a greater influence then him would have been the Raikage. However, her father denied the opportunity, wanting to focus on his growing family. Senkahime’s mother was different. She had little potential, and only rose to the rank of Chūnin. However, she must of had something in her which had Sfenkahime’s father fall in love with her. On their second meeting, carnal instinct took over, and the two of them made love, deciding not to let their passion. This event of carnal pleasure resulted in the pregnancy of the female, and the child within would grow to become Senkahime. Senkahime would inherit the ability to manipulate steel with her chakra from her father, and had been the reason he had been considered for Head Ninja. Sfenkahime would often involuntarily use her steel release when angered or disrupted, as seen when she almost injured her father. Senkahime, as expected by others, would enrol in the Shinobi Academy when she became of age. And she did, but she did not enjoy it. Of course, she had aspirations to become the Raikage, but those within her class would blatantly tell her that a ‘girl’ could not become the Raikage. It was due to this that she wasn’t truly social, shielding herself from harm. She instead found company in her creations, and they to her, were her only friends. However, it was one day that Sfenkahime would snap, attacking another student so brutally, she would have been expelled from the academy if it hadn’t been for the ’s intervention in the devastating event. Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Kekkei Genkai Ninjutsu As with any shinobi within the position, Senkahime possesses great Ninjutsu prowess, able to use a variety of techniques, including, but not limited to techniques descending from Water Release, Lightning Release, and her main skillset, the Steel Release. A primary source of her power descends from her deific Killing Intent, an intent so powerful, it by itself can end battles in an instance. Her Killing Intent can spread across a radius of seventeen meteres at ease, and can easily mentally scar opponents. Her Killing Intent often changes depending on the opponent. Certain opponents will feel as if they are being drowned by malice, others being electrocuted with misery, or crushed by steel walls made of devastation. The Killing Intent which Senkahime possesses has been rumoured to even scare her fellow Kage. Such a deadly intent lays deep within the female, and is often her opening move in combat. Her Water Release is relatively powerful, not of the level of Kirigakure Shinobi, but is still powerful in its own right. She is able to create large dragons of water, releasing them all at once. Her Water Dragon Bullet technique has its own flair, allowing Senkahime to release multiple dragons at once. Senkahime's Water Release is powerful but does have its downsides. Her aquatic constructs can easily be destroyed if the opponent discovers its weak spot, where water flow is insufficient to maintain complete form around the construct. Senkahime's secondary Nature Transformation is the infamous Lightning Release, a nature form often found within shinobi of the Hidden Cloud Village. She has the innate ability to create lightning constructs with relative ease...TBA Taijutsu Senkahime, after an encounter with Omega of the Hayaki Clan, was taught the , a mixed martial art. As the name of Senkahime’s hand-to-hand combat implies, this form of Taijutsu focuses on Senkahime’s immense speed, using it to create ‘rotating’ punches, using them to cause internal bleeding within one’s body. The internal bleeding caused by such is heavily damaging, as Senkahime focuses these immensely powerful forms of a punch towards one’s important organs. However, Senkahime’s martial arts can eventually be broken down into an amalgamation of many different forms of martial arts. These forms all have their weaknesses, but due to Senkahime’s usage of them by combining two or more forms of Taijutsu, Senkahime more or less covers any weaknesses that could potentially lead to her own downfall. Two of the most commonly seen of Senkahime’s combinations is a combination of the and martial art forms. Aikido, also interpreted as a synthesis of one’s martial studies, philosophy, and religious beliefs. Essentially, a majority of Aikido techniques consist primarily of redirecting and turning movements that redirect the momentum of an opponent's original attack, and a throw or joint lock that terminates the technique entirely. Muay Thai, also known as the “art of eight limbs”, is a martial art which focuses on the usage of elbows and knees. Ther physical and mental discipline which includes combat on shins is known as it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fighter very efficient in direct combat. This combination creates a combined martial art which focuses on ability to lock another’s joints with highly painful techniques. The next known combination which is utilized by Senkahime is the highly effective combination of and . Taekwondo, also known as the “Flight Art”, is a martial art heavily focusing on the utilization of head-height kicks. Senkahime has mastered the three main Taekwondo forms; Hyeong, Poomsae, and Teul. The one Senkahime mainly excels in is the form of Hyeong. Hyeong more so resembles free-style fighting, and has been referred to as the “Artistic Pattern” due to its unusual form of Taijutsu. Krav Maga, also known as “Contact-Combat” is the martial art form which consists of a multitude of other martial art forms such as; Boxing, Wrestling, Aikido, Karate, Judo, and many other forms. The philosophy of ther martial art embody the essence of ‘aggression.’ By using simultaneous offensive and defensive maneuvers, ther technique also embodies the age-old phrase of “The best defense is offense”, and this martial art beautifully expresses such. This combination creates a “defensive strike” form of martial art, one which is revered across the lands. The next combination of martial arts utilized by Senkahime is the highly effective combination of and . Xing Yi Quan, also referred to as “Form-Intention Fist” or “Shape-Will Fist”, is one of the Wudang form of Chinese Martial Arts. This martial art is defined by its usage of aggressive, yet seemingly linear movements coated with explosive power which is often applied from a short-range. Senkahime, as with any other practitioner of the martial art use though-out coordinated movements to release bursts of strength meant to overpower the opponent, while simultaneously defending and attacking. This martial art is occasionally used alongside weapons of length, and Senkahime is able to use her Katana in this martial art. The main curricular points of ther martial art are; Zhan Zhuang, Plow Stepping, Shi Li/Mo Jin, Wǔ Xíng, Shí'èr Xíng, Ba Zi Gong, and the Linking forms. This martial art is one which Senkahime excels in, and is usually the martial art her refers to before using her combinations of her very own martial art. The second martial art in this combination is Hapkido. Hapkidpo, also known as Hap ki do, or hapki-do, is a martial art originating from Korea which employs both long-range and close-range techniques. This art utilizes jumping kicks and percussive strikes via the hand, as well as manipulating the opponents to the practitioner’s will. The three main principles of this technique are; Hangul (화, Harmony), Hangul (원, Circle Principle), and Hangul, (유, Water/Flexible Principle). The harmony of this technique is merely the act of one remaining relaxed as well as not attempting to strike the opponent. The Circle Principle is the method in which practitioners use the opponent’s momentum against them, as well as creating their own momentum via a natural manner. If an opponent was to attack, a skilled practitioner could easily redirect an incoming fist in a circular motion, thereby adding the opponent’s momentum to the practitioners. The Water Principle is simply the principle which allows for one to use an opponent’s speed against themselves. This combination of martial arts is highly effective in combat. The next combination of martial arts utilized by Senkahime is the highly effective combination of and . Baguazhang, also known as the “Eight Triagram Palm”, is one of the three main Wudang Chinese Martial Arts, and uses a variety of mixed movements. The main styles of this martial art are; Yin Style: Yin Fu, Cheng Style: Cheng Tinghua, Gao Style: Gao Yisheng, Jiang Style: Jiang Rong Qiao, Shi Style: Shi Jidong, Song Style: Song Changrong, Song Style: Song Yongxiang, Fan Family Style: Fan Zhiyong, Liu Style: Liu Baozhen, Ma Style: Ma Weiqi, Ma Gui Style: Ma Gui, Gong Baotian Style: Gong Baotian, Sun Style: Sun Lutang, Fu Style: Fu Zhensong, Yin Yang Style (Tian Style): Tian Hui, and Ho Ho Choy Baguazhang: He Kecai. Mastery of these makes a truly skilled user of this martial art. The second component of this combination is Vovinam. Vovinam, which is short for “Võ”, is a Vietnamese Martial Art which utilizes both non-weapon and weapon usage alongside this martial art. Vovinam trains the practitioner’s body as well as the practitioner’s mind, and uses the opponents’ force and reactions. The Vovinam martial art believes in their interpretation of the Yin Yang Theory. Their interpretation of the theory states that everything in the universe and on earth is initiated through the interrelation of Âm (negative) and Dương (positive). As to this theory, there are martial arts that prefer the negative over the positive and others that prefer the positive over the negative. Vovinam does not prefer any over the other. Negative and positive are used equally to adapt to every situation and to every known problem. The final combination of martial arts utilized by Senkahime is the highly effective combination of and . Lethwei, also known as the Burmese Bareknuckle Boxing, is a form of martial arts regarded as one of full-contact and is a highly aggressive as well as brutal form of martial arts. Similar to Muay Thai, this martial art is regarded as the “art of nine limbs”, due to the unusual usage of the head in combat. The most common techniques of this martial art are the; Spinning Elbow Strike, Roundhouse Kick, Knee and Elbow Strike, Knee and Punch, Jumping Elbow and Knee, and the Back Hook Kick. Sanshou, also known as Chinese Kickboxing, is a Chinese martial art which was developed after the study of traditional Kung fu, and utilizes an arsenal similar to other popular martial arts. The main form of the Sanshou martial art is the Yùndòng Sǎndǎ. This final combination, along with the other various combinations are the forms of martial arts which Senkahime has under her repertoire, and make her a truly feared competitor in the Taijutsu department. Quotes Trivia Category:Female Category:Raikage Category:Steel Release User